Can't stay mad
by Soccergal
Summary: a short cute, one shot on how Alex just can't stay mad at Walker. R/R please!


**I know I should be working on 'Healing Process' but I have no inspiration at the moment for that one so here's another one-shot!**

**I don't own Walker Texas Ranger**

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA**

Alex Cahill walked into her bright office, a product of the sunny day outside, looking forward to a easiest day she's had in a long time. It was Friday and all of her major, high profile cases were wrapped up and the only cases she had left were already prepared and ready for Monday. That meant no work this weekend and she could just relax. She placed her briefcase down before picking up the missed call notes that her secretary gave her on the way in. Most of them were from clients, a few from her boss, but there was one note that wasn't written by Susan.

"You've got to be kidding me. Not again." Alex muttered as she re-read the note.

_Alex,_

_I know we had a lunch date, but I have to cancel. Sorry._

_Walker_

Alex threw the note down on her desk, wondering what had been so important that he had to cancel on her for the fourth time that week. They had finally decided to take their relationship past friendship and every time they made a date; Walker canceled at the last minute with no explanation what so ever. This was really starting to get to the usually confident District Attorney. What if he was re-thinking everything? What if he found someone else to occupy his time?

"I won't let this ruin my day. Just because he's going to be a jackass doesn't mean I have to have a bad day. I will not let this ruin my great, wonderful day!" Alex decided out loud, crumbling up the note on her desk and tossing it into the trash can.

"What's not going to ruin your great, wonderful day?" Walker asked, walking into her office, catching the last bit of her rant.

Alex frowned when she saw him. How could he just walk into her office? Grabbing a random file on her desk, Alex quickly turned to leave, "Oh nothing, nothing at all. I'll talk to you later, Walker."

Walker picked up on her bad mood immediately and didn't say anything as she brushed by him quickly. Waiting until he was sure she wasn't going to come back, Walker picked up the note that she had tried to throw in the trash but had missed. Un-crumbling the note, Walker saw that it was the one he had left her earlier that day when he had just arrived at the office. Walker groaned silently, he was the reason that she was really upset, or as she put it, trying not to be.

Throwing the note in the trash again, Walker rushed out of the office, hoping to catch up with Alex before she could stew any longer. Walker knew that when Alex had a chance to stew, that only made her madder and less likely to listen to what he had to say. Lucky for him, she was held up by another ADA; it was the new one that had to ask questions about everything and for once Walker sent him a silent thank you. Walker waited until the other ADA had finally run out of questions before approaching the annoyed blonde.

"Are you busy? We need to talk." Walker asked staring into her blue eyes, trying to get a sense of what she was feeling right now.

Alex lost her train of thought when her eyes met his, but regained it quickly, remembering where they were and why she was so mad, "Only if it's a minute. I'm extremely busy today."

Walker knew this wasn't true because last night when he talked to her on the phone to make the lunch date, she was so excited about an easy day and that she would finally get a relaxing weekend. Alex was trying to be professional so she'll get her chance to stew, but Walker wouldn't have it. Walker glanced around the hallway to make sure no one was paying any attention to them and pulled her quickly into the nearest, empty conference room.

"Walker!" Alex protested as he pulled her away from the door so he could close and lock it; he wanted to talk to her without constant interruptions.

Ignoring the protest from the upset woman, Walker moved closer to her and started talking before she could interrupt, "I know that you're mad at me and you have every right to be. I've been canceling every date we make and not even giving a explanation for them. I'm sorry, Alex I really am. Please forgive me."

Alex didn't want to give in immediately; it was more fun to make him work so she asked, "What's been keeping you so busy lately?"

Walker gave a silent sigh of relief when he saw the defensive expression on her face, flicker into honest curiosity, "A new, high profile case. We think that there's been a leak in this office so we couldn't tell anyone what we were doing, at any time until we had enough evidence to hand the case over to Moody. Captain's orders, I swear."

Nodding, Alex moved away from Walker to get coherent thoughts back into her head. Walker knew the look on her face very well, it was the 'I forgive you, but I'm not ready to give in yet'. She used this look when she was in a playful mood. Walker moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, turning her to face him. Alex was holding back the smile as Walker looked down into her eyes.

"You, Miss Cahill, are playing hard to get aren't you?" Walker asked brushing a piece of hair of her face.

Alex giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Would I do that Ranger Walker? I'm an innocent young lady."

Walker just gave her a look that made her laugh and he brought his lips down to meet hers. Alex smiled as he tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away. Walker frowned as Alex left his arms, "I don't think I like you playing hard to get anymore."

Alex laughed at his put out expression, "I'm not playing hard to get anymore, but we are at work and I don't want to start something we can't finish."

Walker sighed; she was right, they couldn't be doing this at work, but they could at his house or even her apartment. Alex saw his expression get happy all of a sudden and lifted an eyebrow in a silent question.

"I have a wonderful idea," Alex nodded for his to continue, "We go to your apartment or my ranch, now. You said it yourself that you basically have no work today and I just finished up the last of my paperwork. We could have a long weekend and I could make up all the dates that I missed this week."

Alex considered this until she saw the wanting in Walker's eyes, "Okay Cowboy, but you better feed me or this making up process won't be very much fun."

Laughing, Walker pulled her close again, whispering in her ear, "Your wish is my command."

Before Alex could respond, Walker captured her lips in another kiss that held a promise of what was to come this weekend.

**Very short but I thought it was sweet. Read and Review!! **

**~Soccergal**


End file.
